Blood Years
by SSdramaqueenHG
Summary: Die Zaubererwelt ist dem Chaos verfallen. Nichts ist mehr wie es scheint. Jede Seite ringt um den Sieg, doch selbst Hermione muss lernen, dass man für den heißbegehrten Sieg einen hohen Preis zahlen muss. Blut wird mit Blut gesühnt. Leben mit Leben bezahlt. Noch nie schmeckte die Rache so süß und bitter zugleich.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Dunkelheit.  
Spürst du die Kälte, die langsam auf dich zu schleicht,  
die deinen Atem stockt, die deine Sinne schwanken lässt?  
Siehst du das Schwarze, das Dunkle?  
Fühlst du die Angst, die pure Panik?  
Hörst du die Stille, die grausige Stille?  
Dann weißt du, wie ich mich einst fühlte,  
als meine Seele in Zwei brach.

Nichts ist schlimmer als der Schmerz,  
wenn du siehst, wie das Leben deiner Liebe aushaucht,  
Nichts ist schlimmer als ein gebrochenes Herz,  
wenn du fühlst, wie der Tod langsam auftaucht,  
um zu nehmen, was ihm zusteht.  
Nichts ist schlimmer als das getrocknete Blut an deinen Händen,  
wenn du langsam verstehst.  
Nichts ist schlimmer als dein widerhallender Schrei an den nackten Wänden,  
wenn du zerbrichst.

Düstere Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und ließen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen hindurch brechen.

Schnee bedeckte den kleinen Wald und verwandelte alles in einen eiskalten Zauber.

Mit schnellen Schritten stampfte die junge Frau durch das Unterholz, die eine Hand fest um den Zauberstab gekrallt, die andere krampfhaft gegen ihren Unterleib gepresst.

Immer wieder wand sich ihr Blick auf der Suche nach ihrer Verfolgerin hastig um.

Das schrille Lachen der Todesserin war noch immer so präsent in ihrem Kopf, dass sie glaubte, ihr Trommelfell müsste platzen. Sie hatte gekämpft – gekämpft wie eine Löwin.

Doch jeder muss einen Preis für den Sieg zahlen.

Sosehr sie es auch zu verhindern versuchte, es stahl sich immer mehr der klebrig roten Flüssigkeit ihren Handrücken hinunter und entjungferte das weiße Bodenkleid.

Hermione blutete. So stark , dass sie der pochende Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen zu Boden zwang und fast ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Dickflüssiges Blut rann ihre Schenkel hinab, durchtränkte ihre Jeans und sammelte sich in ihren Schuhen.

Sie stemmte ihre Handflächen gegen den Boden, um den Schmerz aufzufangen, stemmte sie so fest, dass ihre Gelenke laut knackten und ihr Schweißschauer über den Rücken liefen.

Doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie eine neue Welle des Schmerzes ergriff und sie kopfüber in den Schnee sackte.

Sie hatte doch gekämpft – gekämpft wie eine Löwin. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt verlieren? Hatte sie ihren Preis nicht bereits bezahlt?

Blut wird mit Blut gesühnt. Leben mit Leben bezahlt.

Sie hatte die Spielregeln gekannt, als sie den Pakt mit ihm eingegangen war, doch es war niemals die Rede davon gewesen, dass sie nicht mit ihrem eigenen Leben bezahlen musste.

Er hätte sie warnen müssen.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie hätte es beschützen müssen, sie hätte für es wie eine Löwin kämpfen müssen.

Nun war es zu spät.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ich hoffe euch hat mein kleiner Prolog gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. _

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Bad Omens**

Leise trommelten unzählige von Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe und mischten sich mit den rhythmischen Klängen einer Platte der Schwestern des Schicksals, die Ginny aufgelegt hatte.

Kritisch beäugte ich meine rothaarige Freundin durch den Spiegel des provisorischen Schminktisches, vor den sie mich platziert hatte.

Nachdenklich blätterte sie mit der linken Hand durch das Buch „Tipps und Tricks zur magischen Hochfrisur", während sie den Zauberstab in der rechen Hand drohend über mein noch feuchtes Haar hielt.

„Lass mich doch wenigstens vorher einen Blick auf die Frisur werfen, Ginny", bettelte ich und versuchte einen Blick auf die gerade aufgeschlagene Seite zu werfen.

„Auf keinen Fall! Du musst mir schon vertrauen. In meiner Familie wurde schon immer die Frisur der Braut von der Schwester des Bräutigams gemacht", erklärte Ginny entschieden und klappt das Buch zu, bevor ich nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, irgendetwas zu sehen.

„Und jetzt Augen zu", mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes führte sie einen Blendungszauber gegen das Glas des Spiegels aus.

Ich gab mich geschlagen und schloss meine Augen. „Wehe, ich sehe aus wie meine Tante Tessa", meckerte ich.

„Wie sah deine Tante Tessa denn aus?", erkundigte sich Ginny, während sie anfing durch mein Haar zu bürsten.

„Wie ein schlecht geschminkter Clown", erwiderte ich und prustete los, als ich mir ihr Bild ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Also wirklich, dass du so an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelst", beklagte sich Ginny, doch ich erkannte an ihrem Tonfall, dass sie auch grinsen musste.

„Besteht Molly eigentlich immer noch darauf, dass ich ihr Hochzeitskleid anziehen muss?", erkundigte ich mich, nachdem ich eine Weile das Ziehen und Zippen an meinen Haaren über mich ergehen lassen hatte.

„Nach wie vor, ja", antwortete Ginny zu meinem Unglück.

Ich seufzte. „Ich werde darin komplett untergehen. Es ist mir bestimmt fünf Nummern zu groß und noch dazu überhaupt nicht mehr im Stil der Zeit", jammerte ich.

„Keine Sorge, Tonks und Fleur haben sie überredet, ein paar kleine Änderungen durchzuführen", beruhigte mich meine Freundin schmunzelnd.

„Fleurs Kleid war atemberaubend. Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft hat, Mollys Kleid nicht anzuziehen zu müssen", meinte ich neidisch.

„Das kann ich dir beantworten. Sie mochte Fleur am Anfang nicht und eine Veela kann sehr überzeugend sein wie du weißt", lachte Ginny.

„Sie ist wenn überhaupt nur eine halbe Veela", korrigierte ich sie.

„Erzähl das mal meiner Mum. Sie traut ihr immer noch nicht so recht über den Weg", sagte Ginny.

„Du kannst übrigens die Augen öffnen. Ich bin fertig", erklärte Ginny.

Doch bevor ich überhaupt einen Blick auf ihr Werk werfen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Knall und rötliche Flammen schossen durch das gekippte Fenster nach innen.

Panisch schreckten wir auf und rannten zur Tür, durch die bereits dichte Rauchschwaden strömten.

Im Treppenhaus trafen wir auf Harry und Ron, welche uns kurzerhand an den Händen packten und nach unten zogen.

Der Rest der Familie hatte sich bereits nach draußen gerettet.

Während sich Mr. Weasley und die Zwillinge mit den Brandstiftern einen wilden Schlagabtausch widmeten, versuchte Molly die Flammen in Schach zu halten, welche schwarzmagischen Ursprungs sein mussten, da sie mit einem einfachen Aguamenti nicht gelöscht werden konnten.

„Wir müssen uns aufteilen", meinte Harry aufgeregt. „Versucht Molly zu helfen. Ron und ich unterstützen die anderen."

Ohne zu Zögern folgten wir Harrys Aufforderung und verteilten uns um den Fuchsbau, welcher nun lichterloh brannte.

„Exstingueo", riefen wir im Chor.

Bläuliche Funken stoben daraufhin aus unseren Zauberstäben und hüllten das brennende Gebäude ein, doch leider konnte auch dieser verstärkte Feuerlöschzauber den Brand nicht löschen.

Wir versuchten weitere Zaubersprüche, doch keiner erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung.

Unaufhaltsam fraßen sich die Flammen durch das Holz und hüllten unsere Körper in dunkle Aschewolken.

Auch die Männer schafften es nicht gegen das kleine Heer an Todessern anzukommen, das uns einzukesseln begann.

„Wir müssen fliehen", rief uns Mr. Weasley hastig zu und packte seine Frau an der Schulter.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden. Nun eilten auch Ron und Harry auf uns zu, um mit uns blitzschnell zu apparieren.

Als sich die Umgebung vor uns wieder materialisierte, erblickte ich Fleurs und Bills Haus an den Klippen.

Eine heftige Windböe erfasste mich und hätte mich fast mit sich gerissen, wenn Ron mich im nächsten Moment nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und erst jetzt sah ich, dass die Haut seiner linken Wange nur noch in Fetzen sein Gesicht hinunterhing und heftig blutete.

Ohne auf seine Frage weiter einzugehen, kramte ich hastig in meiner Tasche und fand ein halbwegs Asche freies Taschentuch, welches ich ihm kurzerhand gegen die Wange presste.

„Komm, ich muss mir das genauer ansehen", forderte ich ihm auf und zog ihn zum Haus.

Fleur und Bill öffneten uns besorgt die Tür und bestürmten uns sofort mit Fragen, was denn geschehen sei.

Während Molly mit einer ausführlichen Schilderung begann und Fred und Georg ein paar witzige Kommentare beisteuerten, platzierte ich Ron auf einen der Kaminsessel im schmalen Wohnzimmer und kehrte nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche mit Diptam-Essenz, einem starken Desinfektionsmittel und einem Verband zurück.

Behutsam begann ich Rons Wunde zu versorgen.

„Wer hat es gewagt, dich so zu entstellen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ach, das war Malfoy, dieser Bastard", winkte Ron cool ab und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

„Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte er und küsste mich.

„Na ihr beiden Turteltäubchen", unterbrach Fred gefolgt von George unseren Kuss.

„Da hast du aber einen ordentlichen Kratzer von Opa Malfoy abbekommen", meinte nun George und deutete auf Rons Wange.

„Tut bei seiner Visage sowieso nichts mehr zur Sache, da ist alle Hoffnung verloren", stichelte Fred, worauf ich ihm einen finsteren Blick zu warf.

„Statt blöde Witze zu reißen, solltet ihr lieber froh sein, dass euer Bruder noch lebt", fauchte ich.

„Muss dich deine kleine Löwin wieder verteidigen", fuhr George jedoch unbeirrt fort.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe", stöhnte Ron genervt und wollte mich erneut in einen Kuss ziehen, als der Rest der Familie ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr immer noch morgen heiraten wollt?", fragte Mr. Weasley vorsichtig.

„Was für eine Frage", fuhr Molly aufgeregt dazwischen. „Es wäre Wahnsinn, wenn sie das wirklich immer noch vorhätten. Das war bereits der dritte Anschlag auf unser Haus und diesmal waren sie erfolgreich! Zudem ist das ganze Büffet verbrannt, die Festtagsroben sind futsch und nicht zu vergessen Hermiones Brautkleid! Wie bei Merlins Bart soll Hermione ohne Brautkleid heiraten, Arthur?"

Ron und ich sahen uns an und nickten uns kurz zu, bevor ich antwortete: „Unser Beschluss steht nach wie vor fest, Molly. Nichts kann uns daran hindern, morgen Mann und Frau zu werden."

„Kind, was redest du denn da", stieß Molly aus und fasste sich vor Schreck an die Brust.

„Hermione und mich kümmert der ganze Firlefanz nicht, Mum. Wir wollen nur den magischen Eheschwur sprechen, bevor es vielleicht zu spät ist", unterstützte mich Ron.

„Aber…", setzte Molly erneut an, doch Ginny unterbrach sie: „Du wirst sie nicht aufhalten können, Mum."


End file.
